Nine Arts
First Logo (1936-1949) Logo: ' On a black background, we see 9 squares in a 3x3 grid, all together with text beneath it saying ''"Nine Arts" in white. the logo fades in. 'Music Sounds: ' None. Sometimes the opening theme of the movie. 'FX/SFX: ' None. 'Availability: ' Near extinction. seen on few Columbia films from the era. '''Scare Factor: None. Second Logo (1949-1957) Logo: ' '''Music Sounds: ' See the previous logo. 'FX/SFX: ' See the previous logo. 'Availability: ' See the previous logo. '''Scare Factor: Minimal, due to the brightness. HOWEVER, it only gets worse... Third Logo (1957-1968) Logo: ''' On a black background, we see a rainbow line coming down, but hat white gradients on the side, and it ends up changing it's angle, and explodes, to show the text, Nine Arts. '''Variants: From 1963-1968, the variant becomes shorter. Music Sounds: ' Depending on the variant: *'1957-1963: The MGM-UA Video theme from 1982 theme, but high pitched and slowed down. *'1963-1968:' The MGM-CBS video theme from 1981, but high pitched and slowed down. FX/SFX: ''' '''REVOLUTIONARY effects for the late 1950s. It uses scanimate, but they do it right, since it was the late 1950s-late 1960s. Availability: ''' Seen on most Columbia films from the era. '''Scare Factor: High to nightmare, due to the fanfare and ultra-early scanimate effects. Low to nightmare for the later variant, due to it being shorter, but the creepy fanfare and effects are still there. Fourth Logo (1968-1983) Logo: ' On a black background, whe see a factory of red gears working on some sort of steam processor. It zoomes out to show the gears in the shape of the text "9A", and fades into the real text, before the text "Nine Arts" fades in. '''Music Sounds: ' An electronic sound that is accompanied by whistles and bells. 'FX/SFX: '''Nice animation for the late 1960s, but... '''Cheesy Factor: ' It lasted for 15 years, and it looks very dated for the early 1980s. 'Availability: ' Rare. Seen on a few Columbia Films from the era. '''Scare Factor: Medium to high, due to the animation, but it's tamer than the previous logo. Fifth Logo (1983-1993) Logo: ' On a Black Background, we see the text zooming in and out, before coming into it's normal place. '''Music Sounds: ' Same as the Sony Computer Entertainment logo from 1994. 'FX/SFX: ' Incredible CGI for the early 1980s. This is a big improvement over the previous logo. 'Availability: ' Common. seen on most films by Columbia from the era. '''Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: *North American Variant: Medium to high, due to the zooming and the fanfare. *European Variant: Nightmare, due to the scare music box sound at the end. *Japanese Variant: High to nightmare, due to the long and boring logo and the creepy theme. Final Note: Due to Columbia's box office success and Nine Arts' box office flop, the company was shut down due to financial problems. It would switch from making films to software, while becoming Sony Computer Entertainment.